Tropical Storm Chris (2000)
Tropical Storm Chris was the first tropical cyclone since Tropical Storm Alex of 1998 to dissipate solely from upper-level wind shear in the Atlantic. The sixth tropical cyclone and third named storm of the 2000 Atlantic hurricane season, Chris developed on August 17 from a tropical wave situated approximately 600 mi (966 km) east of the Lesser Antilles. Intensification was only slight, but was enough that Tropical Depression Six was upgraded to Tropical Storm Chris on August 18. Strong wind shear affected Tropical Storm Chris immediately after, and it weakened back to a tropical depression in response. Becoming disorganized from strong wind shear, Air Force Reserve flight did not indicate that Chris still had a low-level circulation, and it was declared dissipated on August 19. Meteorological history The origins of Tropical Storm Chris originated from a large tropical wave that emerged into the Atlantic along the west coast of Africa on August 12. An area of low pressure was associated with the tropical wave, with convection displaced to the south and southeast of the poorly defined center of circulation. Tracking westward, convection associated with the system consolidated near the center over the next few days. On August 17 at 2100 UTC the system was upgraded to a Tropical Depression Six, while it was located roughly 600 mi (966 km) east of the Lesser Antilles. Although convection was near the center, the tropical depression remained disorganized, and there was no significant intensification until August 18. After a large increase in deep convection, Tropical Depression Six had intensified into a tropical storm and the National Hurricane Center assigned it to the name Chris. Simultaneously to intensifying and being upgraded, Tropical Storm Chris attained its peak intensity with maximum sustained winds of 40 mph (65 km/h) and a minimum barometric pressure of 1008 mbar (hPa; 29.77 inHg). Attaining peak intensity, upper level wind shear began to increase, halting any further intensification greater than minimal tropical storm status. Chris was a tropical storm for only six hours on August 18, although it operationally appeared that it was a tropical storm for at least twelve hours. Upper level wind shear continued to increase, and Chris unexpectedly weaken back to a tropical depression after briefly becoming a tropical storm. Despite increasing wind shear, re-intensification was predicted, possibly strengthening into a strong tropical storm if not a hurricane, but the upper level winds prevailed, and Tropical Storm Chris weakened further due to unfavorable conditions. Tropical Depression Chris continued to weaken from higher wind shear, and the center of circulation became more difficult to locate on satellite and Air Force Reserve flights. Finally by August 19, 1500 UTC, an Air Force Reserve flight did not indicate a closed center a circulation. Tropical Depression Chris was therefore immediately declared dissipated while situated 82 mi (132 km) north of Barbuda. Although wind shear was strong, it was possible that conditions would become more favorable, and the remnants of Tropical Depression Chris were monitored for a few days later due to the possibility of regeneration, however redevelopment never occurred. Impact No watches or warnings were issued in association with Tropical Storm Chris, although residents of the Leeward Islands were monitor the progress of Tropical Storm Chris, should it have made a more southerly track to the islands. As Tropical Storm Chris remained far from land, there were no reports of damage or fatalities in association with the storm. The National Hurricane Center overestimated the intensification of Tropical Storm Chris, even only six hours before dissipation, the National Hurricane Center predicted that Chris to become a strong tropical storm about 72 hours later. There was also an overestimate on its duration, as the further intensification would have caused Chris to that forecast for strengthening indicated that it would be at least three more days, although strong wind shear prevented further intensification of Tropical Storm Chris. Reference External links * National Hurricane Center's archive on Tropical Storm Chris * National Hurricane Center's Tropical Cyclone Report on Tropical Storm Chris * Track of Chris from Unisys Category:Wikipedia Archives